


Distant Chains

by Jmas



Category: Stargate SG-1
Genre: Angst, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-12-31
Updated: 2013-12-31
Packaged: 2018-10-07 04:42:04
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,313
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10352466
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Jmas/pseuds/Jmas
Summary: Spoilers: Chain ReactionSome chains are welcome parts of us....





	

**Author's Note:**

> Note from Yuma, the archivist: this work was originally archived at [Stargatefan.com](http://fanlore.org/wiki/Stargatefan.com). To preserve the archive, we began manually importing its works to the AO3 as an Open Doors-approved project in 2017. I e-mailed all creators about the move and posted announcements, but may not have reached everyone. If you are (or know) this creator, please contact me using the e-mail address on [StargateFan Archive Collection profile](http://archiveofourown.org/collections/StargateFan_Archive_Collection).

Distant Chains

##  Distant Chains

##### Written by Jmas   
Comments? Write to us at [jmtm1@eastky.net](mailto:jmtm1@eastky.net)

  * Spoilers: Chain Reaction 
  * Some chains are welcome parts of us…. 
  * PG-13 [A] 
  * Authors website: <http://jmas.ma-at.net>



* * *

‘Dammit…’

Letting up on the gas pedal by sheer effort of will, Jack hit the redial on his cell phone once again. Placing the phone to his ear, Jack counted the rings as he slipped out of the interstate traffic onto the off-ramp that would put him on the highway leading to Cheyenne Mountain. Fifteen miles to go and another thirty rings with no answer. Someone had to be there. Hundreds of people didn’t just disappear from a twenty-four/seven military complex. Three hours now and nothing. Nada. Zip.

Even Daniel’s direct extension continued to ring, his cell phone politely requested a voice mail message - the last had been unprintable. They’d missed three check-ins and the last time they’d spoken Daniel had told Jack about the bomb and Carter’s concerns over just how much of an effect the naquada-enhanced warhead would have on an open wormhole.

“Dammit, Daniel, where the hell are you?”

Making a left turn east, Jack could finally see the crest of the mountain and breathed a long sigh of relief that the mountain was still there, not reduced to a pile of smoking rubble the way his imagination had seen it for the last hundred miles.

‘Doesn’t mean something else didn’t get them - radiation, pissed off goa’uld…. What the hell were those guys thinking? You go around blowing up planets and somebody’s not going to notice? Most likely somebody of the snaky persuasion just itching for a reason to break the treaty and blow us all to hell and gone….’

Looking down at the speedometer, Jack realized he’d red-lined it again and eased off. Not even his military credentials would keep him out of jail if he were pulled over, and he sure as hell couldn’t count on being able to reach anyone from the mountain to get him out of trouble.

“Shit…” Jack cursed aloud and hit redial again. After another dozen rings he cursed again. 

He was worried about his team - his friends. They had to be okay; there was no other option. Kinsey and his lame threats aside, no one deserved to be there more. They were SG1 and they had, by damn, more than earned their place as General Hammond’s top team. After four years of the SGC’s operation they were the only team still intact, still healthy and kicking and backing each other up, and Hammond knew the kinds of odds they’d had to buck to be able to say that. Kinsey be damned, they’d done the kind of work a brown-nosing fanatic like the good senator could only dream about. Maybe they hadn’t gotten their hands on a lot of the coolest toys but they had built a name in the galactic community Earth could be proud of. And that stood for something, stood for a damn lot and there was no way it could be over. His kids were fine, the SGC was fine and Hammond was - by God - coming back to command them all.

Exiting right onto the road that would take him to the main gate, Jack caught himself holding his breath. There were two guards at the checkpoint, one gesticulating into the phone as if whoever was on the other end of the line could see him, the other already leaning out to greet Jack and smiling tightly in recognition. At last a familiar face.

“What’s going on, Sergeant Redmond?”

The sergeant looked tired and more than a little frazzled. “A whole hell of a lot, sir. Everyone’s gathered just past checkpoint C, you can meet up with them there.”

Torn between demanding more information from the sergeant and going to see for himself, Jack let his foot make the decision for him and he shot through the barrier as soon as it was raised. 

Checkpoint B was the tunnel entrance, C the one just outside the blast doors. If everyone was there, they’d evacuated the mountain. Jack felt his gut clench again, hating these damnable unknowns. The duty officer at the tunnel entrance waved his car through and Jack sent a silent thanks to Redmond, who’d apparently called ahead for him. Jack pulled into the tunnel and swung to a stop along the tunnel wall, prevented from driving any further by emergency barricades not usually in place there. 

Jumping out and taking off at a run, Jack tried to keep the worst-case scenarios from playing out in his brain. Tried not to think that whatever had gone wrong his team were the most likely to have remained to try to make it right…and the most likely to have died if they couldn’t. 

Above the sound of his own running footsteps and harsh breathing, Jack began to hear the murmur of voices echoing off the living rock of the tunnel walls, nothing loud or distinct, no crisis-in-progress shouts of pain or panic. Rounding the last bend before the main blast doors, Jack spotted the first SFs, maintaining a loose perimeter around a mass of SGC and NORAD personnel. Though Jack knew NORAD was never unstaffed - the place was just too vital for complete evacuation - apparently nonessential staff had been cleared out. 

Making his way through the crowd, Jack peered over the gathered heads hoping to spot the one head guaranteed to stand above most of the others - Teal’c. Near the wall on the far side of the blast doors, looking down in his uniquely scathing disapproving manner at the slumped and defeated-looking form of General Bauer. Carter stood arms crossed and deep in thought just beyond him and Daniel was on the other side of her, one hand pinching his nose - sure sign of a stress headache - the other punching numbers into his cell phone. Jack’s pocket rang, causing three sets of eyes to come flying up in his direction.

“Um, hello?”

A round of smiles and questioning looks greeted him and with a quick glance down at the seemingly unaware Bauer, Jack nodded and gave a thumbs up. Mission accomplished and Hammond would soon be back where he belonged. Likely well before Bauer’s mess was cleaned up. Speaking of which ….

Jack looked at Carter and nodded toward the blast doors.

“We’re waiting for the radiation levels to go down, it’ll be a while before we’re back up and running again.”

“Long story?”

Teal’c nodded solemnly, eyes once again straying to Bauer with all the sympathy he might have granted Apophis. “Extremely.”

Daniel’s expression spoke more eloquently of how close Jack’s waking nightmares on the drive back had come to reality.

“Welcome home, Jack.” The tone was slightly sardonic but warmly sincere.

As ranking officer with Bauer - indisposed, Jack knew he’d soon have to go into command mode and get things on the road back to order, but for now he was just content to stand a moment and let his fears dissipate into the cool breeze slipping through the tunnel. With a pat to Daniel’s shoulder, Jack accepted the words as they were intended and sighed. “Glad to be home.”

*fin*

  


* * *

  


> Another of the missing scenes or tags for season 4 promised to the HC list.   
> 

* * *

>   
> © June 25, 2001 The characters mentioned in this story are the property of Showtime and Gekko Film Corp.  
> The Stargate, SG-I, the Goa'uld and all other characters  
> who have appeared in the series STARGATE SG-1 together with the names,   
> titles and backstory are the sole copyright property of MGM-UA Worldwide Television,   
> Gekko Film Corp, Glassner/Wright Double Secret Productions and Stargate SG-I Prod. Ltd.   
> Partnership.  
> This fanfic is not intended as an infringement upon those rights and   
> solely meant for entertainment.   
> All other characters, the story idea and the story itself   
> are the sole property of the author.   
> 

* * *

  



End file.
